As a related-art interior permanent magnet motor, for example, in Patent Literature 1, there is disclosed a configuration in which a radial dimension of a slit thin portion between each of a plurality of slits and a rotator core outer peripheral portion is set larger than a radial dimension of an insertion hole end thin portion between an end air gap of a permanent magnet insertion hole and the rotator core outer peripheral portion, and the radial dimension of the slit thin portion of each of the plurality of slits is gradually increased as approaching from an inter pole toward a magnetic pole center while a radial dimension of the slit thin portion of the slit closest to the magnetic pole center is set larger than a radial dimension of the slit thin portion of the slit closest to the inter pole and smaller than a radial dimension of the slit thin portions of the other slits.
According to the configuration described above, magnetic saturation caused due to the slits arranged on a radially outer side of the permanent magnet insertion holes is reduced. Further, an effect of armature counteraction is reduced, thereby enabling reduction in torque ripple.